What exactly are we?
by luvrukia
Summary: She is a lonely girl. He is an innocent boy. When both of them meet together, will he change her? What does Kurosaki Isshin got to do with the rtelationship between them? Inspired by my friend to write this story. Remember to Read and Review!
1. Introduction of characters

**Disclaimer: **All right, let me make myself clear. I will NEVER, EVER own Bleach! Tite Kubo owns Bleach!

**Story: **All right, this is my third attempt in trying to write a story for IchiRuki. But, the previous two attempts didn't have many good reactions. So, I was hoping this third story comes out good enough.

**Introduction Of Characters**

To let you guys have a good idea of what I'm planning to this story, I'm going to start with the introduction of characters first.

**Kuchiki Rukia**

Not exactly a good girl, but not exactly a bad girl either. Her relationship with her Mum wasn't that good either. Rukia, when in school, because of her temper, was being detested by everybody. Mentioned earlier, Rukia only has a mother. And, her mother treats her coldly.

**Kurosaki Ichigo**

Being the exact opposite of Rukia, Ichigo is a very kind-hearted boy. He helps people when they are in need and has a very happy-go-lucky character which is the exact opposite of Rukia's life. Ichigo has both mother and father and their relationship was the exact opposite of Rukia. Being in the first day in school, Ichigo had altready made Inoue and Tatsuki as his to friends.

**Inoue Orihime**

In the first day that Ichigo got into Karakura High, Inoue fell in love with him.

**Tatsuki Arisawa**

A best friend of Inoue and Rukia (previously).

**Shiba Ganju**

Rukia and Ichigo's class monitor

**Shiba Kukkaku**

Ganju's older sister

**Yama**

A bully of the class since nobody dares to offend him

**Shibata**

Yama's accomplice

**Kurosaki Isshin**

Ichigo's father a.k.a the cause of this story

**Kurosaki Masaki**

Ichigo's mother

**Kuchiki Hisana**

Rukia's mother

**Kuchiki Byakuya**

Rukia's father (Dead in this story).

This is the list of characters I have until now. More will be edited and updated slowly. I hope this inspires the interest you have to read and review. Remember, read and review! My updating speed will have to depend on the reviews I get. So, read and review!


	2. Her first encounter with him

**Disclaimer: **All right, let me make myself clear. I will NEVER, EVER own Bleach! Tite Kubo owns Bleach!

All right, now let's get on with the story...

' Ring

' Ring! Ring! '

A raven-haired woman girl aged 16-17 woke up lazily and looked at her alarm clock. 6am… She would have plenty of time to get to school at this rate.

She went downstairs to get her breakfast. In her heart, she somehow hoped, by miracle, there would be breakfast today by her dining table. But, no, there wasn't. The girl touched her belly.

' Should I tell Mum that my stomach's acting strange lately? Forget it, she wouldn't even care anyway. '

Without bidding goodbye to her mother, the girl set off for school.

On her way to school, she looked at her surrounding, nothing seemed to have changed but why…?

Person: Rukia!

Rukia turned around to see somebody waving her hands at her.

Rukia: Miyako…

Miyako: What were you thinking just now? I had to call you a total of three times before you responded to me.

Rukia: Miyako, everything seemed to have changed…

Miyako: Yeah… You are right…

Rukia: But… Why…?

Her question was interrupted by a boy bumping into her.

Rukia: Look where you are going, idiot!

Rukia screamed at the boy. The boy turned around to say his apologies, but, at the moment he saw Rukia's fiery eyes, the boy immediately backed off and continued running.

Miyako turned to her friend.

Miyako: Rukia…

Rukia: I did it again, didn't I?

Miyako: Rukia…

Rukia shook her head, reassuring to Miyako that it's all right.

Rukia: Nothing, I'm all right. Let's get to school before we are late!

Before Rukia even took a step forwards, she clutched her stomach.

' My gastric hurts. '

Miyako: Rukia?

At school…

Rukia was sitting at her usual seat and clutching her stomach. She realized that it hurts stronger than usual. A tear dropped.

' It hurts… Badly… '

Teacher: Silence!

Everybody went silent. Even Rukia who was in pain wiped away her tear and listened to what the teacher has to say.

Teacher: I will be introducing a new student today.

Everybody except Rukia held their breath.

Teacher: Please come in.

Obeying the teacher, a boy came in and Rukia immediately recognized him.

' He's the boy… '


	3. A talk about Rukia

**Disclaimer:**

Boy: Good morning, everyone. My name's Kurosaki Ichigo. This's gonna be my first year in Karakura High. I will need everyone's help in the near future.

Ichigo bowed his head and everybody except Rukia applauded.

Teacher: I expect all of you to cooperate with Kurosaki Ichigo. Understood?

All except Rukia: Hai!

Teacher: Where shall we settle you then? Ah! Kuchiki Rukia!

Hearing her name, Rukia lifted up her head.

Rukia: Yes?

Ichigo looked at the person who the teacher was talking to and looked shocked.

_"She's the girl…"_

What Ichigo found shocking about Rukia was, her eyes were dull and her tone of voice was emotionless.

Teacher: Will you let Kurosaki Ichigo sit beside you?

Rukia: If he wants to.

Teacher: Then, Kurosaki Ichigo, you may go sit beside Kuchiki Rukia.

Actually, Ichigo was quite amazed at the fact that the teacher was using a cautious tone to talk to Kuchiki Rukia. It was as if… She was afraid to offend the student.

Teacher: Kurosaki Ichigo!

Ichigo: Oh! Uhh… Sure.

Teacher: Good.

Before Ichigo even took a step, the teacher whispered to his ears.

_"Good luck to you, you will need them a lot."_

Ichigo looked at his teacher suspiciously and walked to his assigned seat beside Rukia. On the other hand, Rukia, upon seeing Ichigo sitting down beside her, glanced towards Ichigo's direction before turning back her head to concentrate on her lessons.

During lessons…

Ichigo, from the corner of his eyes, saw Rukia clutching her stomach every now and then. And, Ichigo also noticed that whenever teachers called the students, they would deliberately skip 'Kuchiki Rukia'.

Lunch-time…

Person 1: Woohoo! Finally, it's lunch-time!

Person 2: Orihime, I really don't understand you at times. Why are you always getting so excited over lunch-time?

Inoue: What do you mean, Tatsuki-chan? I came to school just for lunch-time!

Tatsuki: Hai, Hai…

Inoue: Ne, Tatsuki-chan, what did you bring for lunch? I brought red-bean paste bread.

Tatsuki: That's great, Orihime! But, compared to yours, I only brought a normal lunch.

Inoue: Ne, Tatsuki-chan, isn't that the new student that Oochi-sensei introduced us to today?

Tatsuki: You are right. Orihime, do you want to go there?

Inoue: Sure! Can I?

Tatsuki: Of course you can!

Ichigo and Rukia's side…

Ichigo looked at his neighbor and sighed before looking back in front.

_"Looks like I will have a long day in front of me…"_

Person 1: Konichiwa. I'm Inoue Orihime.

Person 2: Tatsuki Arisawa.

Ichigo looked up at the two persons speaking. Inoue, which has the same hair as himself and Tatsuki, who has the same style of hair as him. He smiled and shook their hands.

Ichigo: Kurosaki Ichigo.

Seeing this, Rukia took a glance towards Ichigo's direction.

_"How could he smile so happily? My life… Is certainly different… Ouch!"_

Rukia clutched her stomach in pain and grabbed the table. Inoue, Tatsuki and Ichigo, seeing this, all turned to see Rukia. Ichigo rushed to Rukia's assistance immediately.

Ichigo: Hey, you all right?

Rukia shook away her own hand from Ichigo.

Rukia: Don't touch me!

Ichigo widened his eyes to look at Rukia. Rukia, shocked by her own reaction, looked down on the ground.

Rukia: I… I… I'm sorry…

And, Rukia ran out of the classroom. They looked at the direction where she ran off to. Sighing, he settled back into his chair.

Ichigo: Jeez, what's up with that girl?

Inoue: That's Kuchiki-san for you. She has a weird temper, though.

Ichigo: Weird temper?

Tatsuki: Whenever people touch her, she will suddenly be scared as if somebody had actually raped her before. But, after that, she would apologize and run off to somewhere.

Inoue: Tatsuki-chan…

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo.

Tatsuki: Well, your eyes seem to be asking me how I know much about her. It's because I was friends with her once.

Ichigo: Friends with her once? So, how did it turn out?

Tatsuki: Before we had a steady friendship, she already broke it. Don't ask me why because I don't know either. Actually, nobody knows the reason.

Ichigo: Nobody? When in nobody, you mean…?

Tatsuki: Well, everybody knows our relationship.

Ichigo: After she runs out of the classroom, where does she usually goes?

Inoue: Actually, none of us knows where does she goes. Normally, after she runs out of the classroom, it would take several people to find her.

_"I may be able…"_

From Ichigo's bag, Ichigo took out a lunch-box and stood up.

Ichigo: Nice to meet both of you, Inoue and Tatsuki. But, I have something on. See you later!

With this being said, Ichigo ran out of the classroom.

Inoue: Kurosaki-kun!

Tatsuki: Come on, Orihime. Let's go eat our lunch…

Inoue: Hai…


	4. A talk about Family

A particular place in the school

A particular place in the school…

Rukia leaned on the wall and clutched her stomach. She realized as every second also, the pain seems to be increasing. But, who could she blame? Her relationship with her Mum was not that good anyway. It's no wonder that Hisana didn't want to do anything since she blamed her for her husband's death…

She let herself slide down the wall and she clutched her stomach tighter. It's really getting more and more painful. Suddenly, Rukia loosened her hold on her own stomach as memories came to her mind.

' What's this? A boy… A girl… '

Her thoughts were disrupt by a person's voice.

Ichigo: Hey.

Rukia looked up and saw the new student looking down at her.

Rukia: You are… Kurosaki Ichigo?

Ichigo: Bingo. How did you know?

Rukia: You introduced yourself earlier, didn't you?

Ichigo: Well, yeah, you are right.

Rukia turned back to look in front.

Rukia: How did you know I was here?

Ichigo proceeded to sit beside Rukia.

Ichigo: I followed your scent.

Rukia: My… Scent?

Ichigo: I didn't know if you realized, but, I realized that you sprayed lavender perfume right from the start of today's lesson.

Rukia: You do have a strong sense of smell.

Silence ensued for a few minutes before Rukia broke the silence by clutching her stomach.

Ichigo: What's wrong?

Rukia: Nothing. You came here just to talk to me?

Ichigo: Oh right! I forgot about my lunch!

Rukia: Your… Lunch?

Ichigo took out the lunch box he got from his Mum this morning.

Rukia: This is…

Ichigo: MY lunch box.

Rukia: Lunch box?

' That's right. Miyako also brings a lunch box to school everyday too… '

Ichigo: Here, for you.

Rukia looked at Ichigo to see a packet of drink held in Ichigo's hands.

Rukia: I don't need it. I'm neither hungry nor thirsty.

Ichigo: Yeah right. Then, in the class, why are you always clutching your stomach? It's obvious you are in pain.

Rukia: That's not it.

Ichigo: Whatever. I'm putting this drink down. Whether you want to drink it depends on you.

Ichigo went on to eat his lunch. Rukia tilted her head to look at Ichigo.

Rukia: Well, pardon me for asking. But, why are you eating in front of me?

Ichigo: I wonder, is there a rule in this school saying that I can't eat in front of Kuchiki Rukia?

Rukia: Not really…

Ichigo: Then good. Because I'm not moving.

Rukia looked at Ichigo. Somehow, she found him different from the others. When met with her rude and arrogant attitude, they would immediately run away. But, he didn't.

Ichigo: What? Is there something on my face?

Rukia: Not really…

Rukia looked away from Ichigo and leaned on the wall. A second later, she looked down at the drink Ichigo left. She picked it up and started examining it. Ichigo, on the other hand, saw this and smiled to himself. After what seemed like eternity, Ichigo finally asked Rukia.

Ichigo: What's wrong? You have been looking at that packet of drink for ages.

Rukia: Nothing.

Ichigo watched Rukia curiously as she looked at the packet of drink from all side. Then, realization dawned on him and he giggled. Hearing Ichigo's giggle, Rukia stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

Rukia: What are you laughing for?

Ichigo: You don't know how to use, do you?

Rukia: What makes you think that?

Ichigo: Your face already wrote the answer.

Rukia touched her face to see whether there really was any answer. Ichigo laughed even harder.

Ichigo: I was just joking…

Rukia felt embarrassed. Because she lived in a rich family, she had never been taught the usage of poverty, such as using this packet of drink, for instance. But, she never ever did tell anybody because they will be laughing about her. Same with this Kurosaki Ichigo who was in front of her, now laughing his ass out.

Ichigo: All right, I will stop laughing. But, it's really funny.

Rukia: What's so funny? And, I didn't stop you from laughing. You can continue laughing if you want to.

Ichigo saw Rukia's reddened face and knew he made a mistake while laughing.

Ichigo: All right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… But, it's just so funny that…

Rukia: So, not being able to use a packet of drink is funny, huh?

Ichigo: Well, not that funny… All right, let me help you with that drink.

Rukia: No, thanks. I can do it myself.

And, Rukia folded her arms in front of her and turned around so that her back was facing Ichigo.

Ichigo: You don't know how that thing works, am I right? Let me just help you!

Rukia: No need!

Instead of arguing, Ichigo put down his lunch box and put his arm around Rukia's drink. Rukia struggled, but Ichigo's strength was just too much for her. After a few minutes of struggling, Ichigo had successfully gotten the drink and opened it up for Rukia.

Ichigo: Here's your drink back.

Rukia snatched the drink back from Ichigo.

Rukia: I won't thank you for this. It's unnecessary for you to help me when I didn't ask you to.

Ichigo: Whatever. So much for being kind.

Silence ensued again before Rukia looked down at Ichigo's lunch box.

Rukia: Kurosaki.

Ichigo: Calling me?

Rukia: Who else is sitting beside me and with the surname Kurosaki?

Ichigo: Okay but why with the formalities?

Rukia: If not, what should I call you?

Ichigo: Ichigo.

Rukia: Too informal.

Ichigo: Look, I called you Rukia. Can't you call me Ichigo instead of Kurosaki? I don't call you Kuchiki, do I?

Hearing Ichigo saying Kuchiki made her remember a black-haired guy.

Rukia: You better not.

Ichigo: That's why I suggested calling me Ichigo instead of Kurosaki since I call you Rukia.

Rukia: I shall call what I like to call you, Kurosaki.

Ichigo gave up. This girl was hell of a stubborn girl.

Ichigo: What did you want to ask me just now, Rukia?

Rukia: The lunch box, your Mum made it for you, right?

Ichigo: Yup, you got it right.

Rukia: So, your Mum must have loved and adored you a lot, am I right?

Ichigo: You could say that.

Rukia: Huh?

Ichigo: Well, in a sense of way, that is. If you ask me who's the most important in my life, it would be my family.

Rukia: I see…

Ichigo: Well, what about you, Rukia? Who's the most important person in your heart?

Rukia hesitated for a moment.

Rukia: My… Dad.

Ichigo: It's natural to think that. Second most important?

Rukia: Tatsuki.

Ichigo blink once, twice and a third time.

Ichigo: Tatsuki? You mean, the Tatsuki in our class?

Rukia nodded her head.

Ichigo: But, what about your family?

Rukia: Kurosaki, define 'Family'.

Ichigo looked at Rukia.

Ichigo: Well, a family… Warmth should be one of its factors. Caring, love… Uhh…

Rukia: A pity, that doesn't imply to me.

Ichigo: What do you mean?

Rukia: A family, to me, means loneliness.

Ichigo looked at Rukia disbelievingly. Loneliness? How can it be?

Rukia: Looks like you have a happy family all along, Kurosaki.

Ichigo: You could say that.

Rukia: That's why you could never understand my feeling towards family.

Ichigo: Maybe you are right.

Rukia: Kurosaki, can I ask you a question?

Ichigo: Go ahead…

' Will I be… As happy as you… One day? '

Rukia: Nothing.

Ichigo: Rukia…

Rukia: Nothing really important. All right, I got to get back to class now. Thanks, Kurosaki, for giving me the packet of drink, although you didn't have to.

Ichigo: Okay…

And Rukia proceeded back to her classroom. What Ichigo didn't see was, a tear flowing down Rukia's face.

After Rukia left, Ichigo looked at the drink which Rukia left behind, which she drank only one mouthful. He sighed, picked up the packet of drink, threw it in the nearby dustbin and followed Rukia back into the classroom.

From behind the walls, a figure came out.

Person: Perhaps this boy named Kurosaki Ichigo can really heal the wounds created by Kurosaki Isshin.


End file.
